I Just Want to be Close to You
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Xemnas discovered Marluxia's plans. What are Marluxia's true motives? Can he feel? Can Xemnas deal with it?


AN: Written for Xendell

Hope you'll like it.

All the readers, make sure to review! It means a lot to one writer.

--

Not that he trusted Marluxia. He trusted no one. That was his policy. You couldn't rely on anybody from the organization. All of them were having dark, dirty secrets and he knew that someday, the rebel will begin. It was inevitable.

He has been listening to rumors every now and then, about Marluxia's plans to overthrow the organization. Marluxia was stupid if he thought he would succeed.

He looked at his own reflection in the mirror, seeing extraordinary beauty, and he was wondering what the point of it all was. Because there was nobody who could look at him in awe, nobody whose heart he would be able to capture.

But still, he didn't miss his heart. It was better that way, because love was something so disgusting, full of suffer and heartache.

When he had been Somebody, he had been hurt way too many times. Today, it was a totally different story.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, having some strange sparks. The betrayal woke up the memory. The memory was burning his eyes. It was hurting his pride.

And he wasn't surprised to hear about Larxene, Axel and Vexen joined Marluxia.

Larxene was fucking with the Assassin.

Axel was after Marluxia.

Vexen, as well.

All of them wanted to please the Assassin, because of the great reward they would receive afterwards. For every well done job, Marluxia was generously offering one night with him.

The rumors were true about that part of the pink haired man's life. He was insatiable when it came to caressing and other dirty things.

'What a pervert' Xemnas thought, in memory of disgust. 'And traitor'

Yet he respected the man because of his quality. Marluxia was the only beside him and Saix to be really heartless.

Marluxia was one persistent person who never gave up. It wasn't all about his beauty. It was his spirit, his hunger for victory and dominance.

Sometimes Xemnas would want to break the man, out of the memory of envy. Marluxia's personality was indeed something really stunning. Everybody could see that.

He was all mysterious, with that puzzling smirk on his beautiful face and those fatal azure eyes that would kill when they look at you, if they could. His hair was encircling his face, covering the most of it in some feminine way, yet it was obvious that he was male and he wasn't vulnerable at all.

The way the plants were appearing all around him everywhere he was, those beautiful (or the memory of beautiful) pink petals and their ability to cut the flesh and cripple every opponent.

His gardens full of flowers unknown to Xemnas, who knew practically everything about everything.

All about Marluxia was so mysterious and deadly. Just the way Xemnas used to like when he was a complete human.

He stepped away from the mirror to look at person that suddenly appeared next to him.

"What are you thinking about?"

'Or better, who.'

"Nothing." answered Xemnas to his right hand and approached him.

Saix was standing still, observing the Superior with amber eyes, as Xemnas removed blue strands of hair that fell on his face.

'Saix is beautiful as well, but there is a difference' he thought. He closed the distance between them by gently kissing the blue haired man.

--

Yes, it was his sick desire to overthrow the organization. It was his sick hunger to be the first. But that was something secondary. What in the background was was known only to him. That was greater desire than all others, greater than desire to be the first.

Every time he saw that face, every time when those eyes met his, he was feeling shivers down his spine. It was something more complicated than the mere animal instinct.

It was lust that he was feeling and the power that the man he lusted for was carrying within himself. The power that could be seen on his dangerous and beautiful face, in his gestures and could be detected in his voice.

That was the person he wanted to become, somebody unforgettable, indestructible, eternal.

The fact that Xemnas was waking inside him something that could be the internal feeling was a discovery of the century and he didn't want to miss the chance.

He wanted to be controlled, yet to have everything under his own control. He wanted to defeat the leader, to break him and make him feel all the things he was feeling when Xemnas was around.

He was tired of illusions that his bed mates were making. It was just a fake feeling of being secure, protected in one tight embrace, where was so warm and cozy and there was no worry in the world and desperate search for heats that would never be theirs again.

With Xemnas, he was hoping it would be real.

And then again, his masochistic mind made up the plan to destroy the man he desired, whose touch he's been longing to feel on his porcelain skin for so long.

It was something contradictory. It was bittersweet and Marluxia knew it. In the end, there would be only one left alive. And that would be him.

--

There was a note on his desk when he entered his chambers. And there was Larxene, waiting for him completely naked, on his king sized bed. He licked his lips in delight that he couldn't feel. His eyes were wandering all over her slim body, analyzing every curve. Her skin was so soft under his fingers, and he remembered the feeling.

He winked at her-something that he rarely does, and he picked the note from the desk. Business first, and then sex. It was his great rebellion and he was expecting the report from Vexen about Riku replica.

He sat comfortably in his armchair, by the nearby fireplace. It was warm, but it didn't reach his body. He was unaware of everything when he saw that the note wasn't form Vexen. It was from Xemnas.

Something squeezed in his stomach, probably the illusion of dubiousness. His eyes widened and he inhaled the air sharply.

"What is it?" the woman on the couch frowned, when she saw his face expression.

"Nothing of importance to you." he said rudely, dropping the note.

He ran to the door, opening them in a big rush. "Don't wait for me" he advised her.

She just rolled her eyes and stood up to dress herself. She was denied and Marluxia would pay for that. At least she thought so.

--

He stopped in his tracks, looking at the tall, good looking man in that tight black leather cloak. He was picking one of his flowers.

The garden was looking mysterious under the light of the strange moon, revealing its undeniable beauty.

"You really know to tend the flowers." said the deep voice.

Blue eyes winked, and the Assassin's legs couldn't move not even an inch more.

"What is that you need, Superior?" he asked politely, bowing slightly.

Xemnas was looking at him, smirking ironically.

"You're way too good actor, Marluxia. You surprise me."

"I'm afraid I don't understand you." he raised one of his beautifully shaped pink eyebrows. He said that, although he could guess what this was about.

"Oh, come on, don't act oblivious. This castle of yours doesn't affect you." Xemnas said and Marluxia saw something that seemed to be rage in Superior's eyes. Was it possible or was it just the moon?

"I would be better Superior than you." the Assassin said, showing insolence.

"Oh, is that so?" Xemnas said ironically, "That's why I came here. Kill me by yourself. Stop using my people against me."

"What do you know about it? We all want changes."

"They all want your body and would do anything just to sleep with you."

"Would _you?_" he asked, bitterly and flirtatious, shifting his weight from one leg to another, placing his hands on his hips in invitation.

Xemnas was trying to ignore Marluxia's gestures.

"Kill me." he repeated.

And there it was-the famous smirk of his. He shook his head several times.

"You think I'm that stupid? This is just a trick. You always underestimate me." again, that bitterness.

"You've been longing for this, haven't you? This encounter with me, face to face." Xemnas approached Marluxia very close," Not that I ever trusted you, but I never believed you would do something like this. Why, Marluxia?"

And there he was, the Graceful Assassin, standing before the object of his wet dreams, speechless. But he was still standing gracefully, looking so deadly.

When he heard no answer, the Superior spoke again.

"The name fits you perfectly. Your name, that is you. You are graceful. And you are assassin. And you do it with style."

That was something unlike Xemnas, and it looked to Marluxia like a breakdown.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because this is the moment of truth. In the end, there will be the only one man standing."

Marluxia lowered his head. For the first time his goals seemed so pointless and stupid, almost childish.

"I did it for you." he whispered, "To prove you…" he trailed off.

Xemnas evilly smirked.

"You are a child. Your reasons are so stupid and _you_ were stupid thinking I wouldn't find out! Too shame, for somebody so smart, so capable of killing mercilessly. And you chose the path of the traitor."

He grabbed Marluxia's chin forcefully, making the pink haired man to look at him.

"For this, I will kill you."

"What would you do if it was Saix, not me? Would you kill him?" Marluxia managed to say and Xemnas could swear Marluxia was jealous. If only he could be.

In front of Xemnas, Marluxia's strong body looked so fragile.

"What in the world would stop me? Love?" he asked ironically, "He's just the body. But that's none of your business."

He let go of Marluxia's chin.

"With you, I was able to _feel_" Marluxia whispered. "Would you blame me for my jealousy?" he grabbed Xemnas's head, forcing him to get closer, eyes glued to one another.

He crushed their lips together, in one fierce kiss, forcing Xemnas to fall to the ground.

When they pulled apart, Xemnas hissed.

"You're just one lousy slut, using your body to achieve your goals. I'll kill you!" he shoved him off.

Marluxia sat on the grass, looking at Xemnas insolently.

"I love you." he said, "And they're only comfort. They're only cheap replacement for you. I knew you'll never want me." he lowered his head.

"There is no such thing as love."

"I love you!" Marluxia repeated insolently, not looking away.

Xemnas was the one to look away. "I want to feel you. Fill this empty space." The Assassin pointed to his chest.

The superior thought for a moment. Then he sat next to the Assassin.

"Never ever betray me, Marluxia. Never do this again." he whispered as he nuzzled his nose. They looked at each other and Xemnas closed the distance between them, kissing his traitor.

--


End file.
